czelconlangfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nominative Case
In Czel, the nominative case is used to 'mark' the subject of a clause, or to mark an object that is neither direct, nor indirect. It is the first case in the language, and is the core case overall in which everything declines from. For Nominative pronouns, please see the page Pronouns for details. Nominative Nouns The nominative nouns in Czel can be considered the basic form of any noun (with the root of a noun being the most ''basic. The nominative case in singular consists of 5 paradigms of suffix declensions: *A noun, adjective, or adverb is determined as 'hard' depending on its ending 'before' inflectional suffixes are added. Several letters are known as 'hard' letters. They are ч, x, ң, рj, ш, and ж. Some examples of words in the nominative case: ''Masculine- ''oбóст əbost ''city oбóсти əbostɪ cities Feminine (soft)- ''кoт'а kətʲa '' female cat кoт'аи kətʲaʲɪ cats Feminine (hard)- ''праче prat͡ʃɛ ''pollution прачеи prat͡ʃɛːʲɪ pollutions Neuter (soft)- ''дáтy da:ty ''child дáтyи da:tyʲɪ children Neuter (hard)- ''стерчo stɛɾt͡ʃə ''danger стерчoи stɛɾt͡ʃəʲɪ Nominative Adjectives and Adverbs Adjectives and adverbs in Czel are one of the same, so therefore, they take the exact same inflections. Unlike in English, where you have two separate forms for a word which determines whether it is an adjective or adverb, Czel uses one word. For example, The quick runner' ''and '''The runner ran quickly would be the same types of phrases in Czel. Adjective/Adverb declension: The beautiful sky'- ''тo краxні неб '''The beautiful woman'- ''та краxнá *жең '''The big encyclopedia'- ''та чuлé мнoцитаче '''The big child'- ''тo чuлy дáтy '''Space (the universe) is big'- ''тo межo мрjеч чuлó * жең is an irregular noun, therefore losing its -ң when declining Demonstratives in Nominative Czel has two different demonstrative articles, translating roughly to 'this' and 'that.' Just like nouns and adjectives, demonstratives decline to gender paradigms. The defining difference, however, is that demonstratives ''do not'' decline to separate soft and hard paradigms, thus creating only four paradigms for each case. Shown below are the demonstratives in nominative: Despite not having any definite or indefinite determiner articles, Czel utilizes тo, та, and ти to indicate something you are talking about more directly, similar to using the article 'the' in English. "Зvu кoт'а дам."- I see the cat over there. та would not be required in this case, because the cat is either temporary and of no importance, with the speaker pointing out that they see the cat; or the cat has previously been known to whomever the speaker and the addressee may be. "Зvu та кoт'а дам."- I see '''the '''cat, it's over there. In this case, та may be used to introduce the topic of the cat to the speaker and the addressee, since the cat is new to both parties; however, if the cat is '''not known to the parties, as in they have prior knowledge of the cat, then та may be used to specify the ''exact ''cat in which is being discussed, for example, if there was a group of cats.